Nothing and Everything
by Ari's Grace
Summary: Trust: Nothing to strangers. Everything to friends. What happens when Kairi Masdal loses this trust, with the shock of this being brought upon her by her own friend, who she knew for so long? What happens when the results of this drops her on the most unlikely boy in their group of friends? Will she ever forgive him and remove this shard of glass from her heart? Possibly M later?Dk
1. The Breaking

**WARNING!: THIS IS BASED ON REAL EVENTS! USING KINGDOM HEARTS/THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU CHARACTERS AS ALIASES FOR THE REAL PEOPLE INVOLVED FOR THEIR SAFETY! **

**I DO NOT own these characters or the song "Nothing and Everything" by Red, which is the basically also based on the story itself. I only have the authority to record said real events! :o**

* * *

**Nothing and Everything I**

**The Breaking**

* * *

She knew it wasn't right. It was far from feeling right. If this was true, then why? Why did she do it? Did she really have that much self-loathing dwelling within her? Why would such a sweet girl, as _**he **_said she was, want to feel so hurt, so lost? Did she relish in the emptiness that it brought her?

Enter said pitiful, self-loathing girl, Kairi Masdal.

All she wanted was to feel the sensations of being held. Of soft caresses and light pecks. The warmth that ignites beneath your belly when you feel your skin against someone else's. She would've done anything to feel so **whole**. That's why she listened to _**him**_. That's why she followed _**his **_calls as they headed to _**his **_home.

The poor girl, she already saw it coming, so why did she continue? Why did she let this "unsuspecting" boy lead her to his room? With prior knowledge she had received through text, she didn't hesitate to sneak around to the back of his house, where he opened the door for her and closed it behind her as she shyly entered the dimly lit room.

It was just that _**easy**_.

Kairi couldn't think of nothing else but the feel of disgust and shame she had felt when she was told about who he truly was. It being the day after it had happened didn't really hold her spirits so high. In fact, she was the exact opposite from that.

This girl couldn't have been broken anymore than she already was. And, as the respectable, responsible, realistic person that you are, you would probably scoff at this. Scoff or laugh and say that it isn't true because everyone can find just a little more room in their hearts for ache. They'll be so quick to let this hurt consume them everytime, no matter if it was deceit, betrayal, a punch to the face, jealousy, cutting, or abuse.

This girl, Kairi, welcomed this new kind of heartache, just like any other human being would. It'll settle there, wedge itself deep within her heart like a nasty, long shard. She'll let it stay there, make her heart its home because of reasonable reasons.

Kairi feared the pain it would bring if she even attempted to remove such a deep hurt. Take glass as a literal example. When dealing with injuries that involve glass, it's much more painful to remove the embedded shards that reside within than to let it be or have it penetrate your skin. It only made so much sense for her to keep the hurt inside. This shard of hurt will not only keep the pain at bay, but it will also leave little room for other forms of hurt to mar her heart. She felt like she could overcome other kinds of heartache more easily now that she had been ultimately broken.

But not all was bad. She just had to face him everyday under a facade that she used so frequently. It was meant to be feared and despised, this facade.

And not all was lost. She made new friends, although it was under the unfavorable circumstances of truth and denial. Those new friends were met through the painful truth that she had to face a second time. She wished it weren't true, what they had told her. She wished _**he **_hadn't avoided her that day. It only confirmed how true it all was.

And now the war within her is pulling her under. The fight inside is breaking her again.

* * *

**Hey! Well, I just decided to upload this for the hell of it. I've been in a dark pit for a while. But I channeled all of that negativity into this! :D Just give it a read and see if it's okay. I don't give a flippin' shit if characters are gonna be OOC. I mean, (not to offend some people's fanfics but) have you seen fanfics lately? Sora being a dickwad, Kairi a shrewd bitch, Roxas being all sappy-happy? I mean come on! If you gonna drag the whole, "Ew, Kairi's all emo" crap into this, then I suggest you don't or just don't read this fic period (although it would be nice if you did). I know Kairi's OOC in this fic, but who cares?**

**All I want is an opinion. Tell me what you think. It's nice talking to you guys and stuff. It's something to kill the boredom I have between gym and everything else. Plus, it's getting close to summer in this county, so just imagine all of the free time... Dx**

**Welp, mind if you give me a piece of your mind? Because I would like to see if I should continue this or not, or keep it to myself and continue it, OR just upload it like an FanFiction Troll would just to annoy you! xD I already started the third one, so all of these options are still standing! :3**

**Later! **

**Gracie! Gracie! Gracie! ^3^**


	2. It's All the Same

**Hello! I don't own KH or TWEWY! Or any franchises mentioned in this fic such as Facebook or Skype! They belong to their respectful owners! :)**

**The Forgotten Warrior:**** Just because you said that, I'll keep a part of you in my heart! :D Lol omg this song is EVERYTHING to me. I hold it so closely! And thanks for reviewing! Greatly appreciated! :)**

**Little Sweety Pea: You already know! ;) Hehe, it's my thang, ah and I think I have a surprise for you girl (but you've probably already seen it)! :D **

* * *

**Nothing and Everything II**

**It's All the Same**

* * *

It was Monday morning, the fourth to last week until a Thursday, which was dubbed the last day of school. Just another typical morning that Kairi tried to fight. She wanted the soothing, rejuvenating euphoria of sleep to take her, make her drift lazily in the suspended darkness she pursued most, but it was nearly impossible. Her mother urged her from her slumber, giving her the argument of missing the bus that arrived a half after dawn.

Her mother did everything necessary. Pushing her roughly, kicking her from her side of the bed, calling her to wake up. She didn't understand how much the little sleep her only daughter received had actually meant to her. Kairi only had a minimum amount of hours in her weekly dozing. If she were lucky, she would at least have the equivalent of seven hours of an average night's sleep from the irregular sleeping pattern she endures throughout an average week.

If you caught the previous statement, you heard correctly. Kairi sleeps in the same bed as her mother. She avoids her room during the night, only using it for the means of clothes and the privacy of getting dressed with a dash of locking up her possessions in there. Her bed is in a saddening state. The mattress depresses around the middle, resulting in discomforting slumbers for whomever is the unfortunate occupant. The sheets are flimsy and faded in color, so they're not ideal for the winter nights.

Not to mention, her room is also an hidden horror in the darkest hours of the night. The shadows that dance across the walls are demonic. Kairi remembered those nights, where she laid paranoid from the surrounding shadows that moved in on her, suffocating her as she stared at them with wide eyes. She barely had sleep then, so her mother's bed was a sweet asylum. And her mother couldn't complain, either. Even though she wouldn't admit it, Kairi's mother appreciated her company as she usually spent her nights alone in that queen-sized bed ever since Kairi's father was forced to leave the house.

The girl yawned groggily as she trudged to the rooms her bothers shared, tip-toing on her elder brother's bed to reach the top bunk. Reno didn't mind like every other morning; he would just roll over to have the annoying light of his room deflect from his back as he slept soundly. What made Kairi so frustrated, though, was waking up the slightly older brother who snored softly in his bed at the moment.

"Axel... Axel, come on. It's time for school." Kairi voice was coarse and quiet as she nudged her brother continuously.

He only cracked an eye open, revealing a piercing gem that gleamed from the dull light radiating from the light bulb above. With this one emerald eye, Axel glared softly at his little sister before going back to sleep. Typical of him. He probably smoked weed the night before, returning home past midnight as he usually did. Unlike Reno, Axel was a heavy sleeper, even when he wasn't sedated by the drug he favored most. There would be times where he would wake up earlier than her, who was startled to see his face staring intently at hers before anything else. Those mornings were rare.

Although his glare was an intimidating warning, she persisted in her attempt to wake him up. If she didn't, she wouldn't hear the end of it from her mother. When she was finally able to coax him from his sleep, they both prepared themselves for school, just like any other morning.

Their walk to the bus stop wasn't far, but for once, they were early instead of on the dot or late or missing the bus all together. The only ones there were Demyx and Zexion, friends of Axel who were also potheads. They spent every waking moment with Axel, with the times of the redhead being with his girlfriend an only exception.

Kairi was left alone to stand awkwardly near the road as she waited for a familiar face to appear, the music in her ears fueling her as she stood, staring at the clouds that glowed a soft feathery pink. She enjoyed these mornings when the sky was bathed in the colors of the rising sun. The sight calmed her nerves and made her forget her apprehensions of what was to come from another school day.

She peered down the road a couple of times in hopes of seeing the girl she befriended the year before, Selphie Tilmitt. Oh, how Kairi wanted to be perfect like her! To have a life like hers where the boys flocked her in great numbers and she had the pretty clothes and the pretty little house that wasn't falling apart and everything in between. Selphie even won the heart of Kairi's middle school crush, but left him after finding out how much of a player he was. Kairi already knew this terrible flaw that her love interest possessed, but she still couldn't help it. After he had strung her along, she was permanently done with him. She never talked to him since and unfriended him on her Facebook account. She wanted nothing to do with him. It was only recently that she heard of him. He was already one year in some relationship Kairi could care less about with some girl at her school. _'Good for him I guess?'_

This year was going to end terribly for her, as you already know. And she'll be stuck in the same situation as the year before. She could only hope that it won't reoccur in an interminable cycle for the rest of her life.

"Kairi!" The cheerful, girly voice made her jump from her state of thought, making her eye the perfect envy that was personified before her.

"Hey, Selphie."

"Oh my gosh, Kairi, you won't believe what happened yesterday! I was with Johnathan and—" Selphie's maroon curls bounced as she jauntily told her story about one of her lovers to the silent redhead. The rest was just a blur of words to Kairi while she stared at one of the clouds drifting by.

Sometimes, Kairi would be in such a mood that she would willingly hear only half of the story and forget about it completely a few minutes later, asking the brunette to repeat some of the parts once more. Selphie would notice this and become annoyed with her, complaining about the invisible wall she talks to whenever her friend is like this. The energetic girl always had a new story about her life to tell her every afternoon as they made it a routine to walk home together, so it wouldn't be a surprise if Kairi gets a headache or two from the consistency of the other's moving lips and her voice.

"Then, she— Kairi, are you even listening? You're ignoring me again, aren't you?" The quivering pout that Kairi was faced with strummed heartstrings. Selphie probably said something important this time.

"I'm sorry Selph, I'm out of it today. I don't know why. Tell me, what happened?"

"It's my sister, Kairi. She's breaking my family apart. She lied to that group from our school that helps the girls who have problems. Kairi, she told them that our step-dad raped her a bunch of times. Now, the police are involved, and you know what's going to happen? My step-dad is going to be forced to move out and my baby brother won't have a father. Kairi, my baby brother is only one year old. One year, Kairi. My sister is such a fucking bitch. She only did it because she wanted to have an _**easy life**_. I don't know why the fuck she did it when we were having such a nice life. She only cares about herself. Kairi, you have no idea how fucked up this is. Now, she's being sent off to Puerto Rico. I'm so happy because that whore is staying there for three years. Whoo!"

Of course she had an idea of how messed up that was. Reno practically did the same thing which also resulted in the same thing. It was simple. He made their mother lie to the police when Reno and her father got in a fight. Kairi knew Reno provoked him and threw the first punch. She knew it was all his doing. He promised their mother that he would get a job and help her pay the bills and stop smoking weed. She was so overwhelmed, she succumbed to the lies, telling the authorities that it was Kairi's father who attacked Reno.

That was four months ago. Now, her father is gone and he seldom comes home to collect a few things and spend time with her. As for Reno, he works with Kairi's father, abhorring the man all the more as he spends more of his time with him.

"Your sister's a whore, Selphie. This could've been seen coming from a mile away."

"Then, why didn't you tell me?" Selphie sounded desperate and somber as she asked her.

Huh, Selphie got her on that one, but Kairi already had an answer for her all the while.

"Maybe it's because we're always too distracted by the things or the people that make us happy within the moment to see the evil that creeps up on us, just waiting for the right moment to attack. We continue on without knowing until it finally hits us one day, making us feel ten times worse because of its preemptive strike. It only takes that evil thing to show us that we need to appreciate the friends around us because you'll never know what might happen. I mean, look what happened to Christian..."

Christian Martin was a friend of Selphie's. He committed suicide last Wednesday and it was a devastating blow for the students of the school, especially Selphie and a few others who were really close to him. Many of the students who knew him were in tears. Christian was always smiling and doing what he liked best. He was a cheerleader on the school's team and he was constantly bullied because of it. Not a single student in the school who knew Christian would have never thought that he, of all people, would just hang himself. It was terrible. This was the week that was dedicated to him and suicide prevention. They were supposed to take a pledge today.

They both heard the rumbling engine of the bus in the still morning before it appeared around the corner, yellow lights flashing as it parked, the doors right in front of the two girls. There were many students around this time, so it was fortunate to be the first to climb the steps of the bus.

School was as much of a routine for Kairi as preparing for it. In the morning, she met up with the same friends, being apart of her crowd or putting them aside to be with Selphie, eating her breakfast as she socialized. Then, once the bell rang, she would wander through the halls, jumping from class to class, making her intellect and personality emanate from her being during those short, fifty-five minutes. Lunch would come around, she had C lunch for both period lunch hours, so she would welcome the mediocre food to stave off the hunger. After that, she'll head to her remaining classes, find her bus when the bell rings, and walk home with Selphie. It was like that everyday.

So, when she came home, the only difference was the little, yellow ribbon sticker that was right over her heart. Today, Kairi embraced life a little more than she already did. She said hello to her mother, kissing her on the cheek as she hugged her before starting her homework immediately.

I bet you couldn't help thinking how it only takes one death to change the way people act toward each other. It's pretty sad that it had to lead to a suicide this time. People will never change themselves for the better. It's just empty promises that they make to themselves and forget the next day.

Kairi never met Christian, she never talked to him before, but she appreciated him just as much as the next blubbering, teary-eyed cheerleader that knew him so well and actually treated him kindly unlike the other hoebags on the squad who were just faking it. She took this to heart.

Maybe, she'll Skype with her Naminé when she finishes her work and tell her how much she means to her and how much like a sister she loves her.


End file.
